In the line $4x+7y+c=0$, the sum of the $x$- and $y$- intercepts is $22$. Find $c$.
The $x$-intercept occurs when $y=0$. Plugging in we have $4x+7(0)+c=0$, so $4x=-c$ and $x=-\frac{c}{4}$. The $y$-intercept occurs when $x=0$, so we plug in to find $4(0)+7y+c=0$, so $7y=-c$ and $y=-\frac{c}{7}$. We are given that $\left(-\frac{c}{4}\right)+\left(-\frac{c}{7}\right)=22$. We solve for $c$ by multiplying through by a common denominator, which is $28$. This gives $7(-c)+4(-c)=22(28)$, so $-11c=22(28)$. Cancelling a factor of $11$ we have $-c=2(28)=56$, so $c=\boxed{-56}$.